


It'a about to get rough for you

by sasaneki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Eustass Kid, Caning, Chastity Device, Control, Humiliation, I want you to fuck me, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Role-Playing Game, Sex Toys, Submission, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Yaoi, alternative sex, anal workship, leg loops, tease and denial
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasaneki/pseuds/sasaneki
Summary: Pochi attimi dopo, vide Trafalgar riemergere nel suo campo visivo, ma ciò che teneva in mano non lo rassicurò per niente. Detestava quello strumento. E non perché facesse male. O, per lo meno, nulla di insopportabile.Gli occhi d’ambra si spalancarono appena.«Sei un cazzo di stronzo»«Rilassati, non la terrai tutto il tempo – lo rassicurò – Anche se il quanto dipende da te» aggiunse.L’idea della cintura di castità l’aveva avuta quel sadico bastardo – tanto per cambiare. Era uno degli strumenti che meglio rappresentava le sue manie di controllo e il suo non troppo velato sadismo.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 8





	It'a about to get rough for you

  
  
_** It’s about to get rough for you ** _

Gli occhi grigi lo fissavano impassibili. Non vide la solita ombra di scherno in quelle iridi; la solita che Trafalgar Law gli rivolgeva quando voleva fare il supponente, infastidendolo oltremisura. Scorse solo quello sguardo gelido puntato su di sé, a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
Aveva visto quello sguardo poche altre volte e sapeva bene cosa significasse.  
A volte si domandava se tutti i chirurghi fossero sadici come lui. Per quanto Law non fosse uno che elargiva spesso sorrisi, Eustass non poteva comunque fare a meno di stupirsi di come, in quelle circostanze, durante le loro _sessioni_ , egli potesse risultare ancor più freddo di quanto già apparisse. Perché il suo sguardo era in grado di divenire ancora più gelido e tagliente.  
Se solo le persone avessero saputo che un medico rispettabile come lui aveva certe inclinazioni e _hobby_ , dubitava che si sarebbero fatte curare da lui.  
«Spogliati!» gli ordinò categorico Law, senza nemmeno abbozzare un ghigno di scherno, col tono che non ammetteva alcuna replica.  
Eustass lasciò schioccare impercettibilmente la lingua in segno di stizza. Eppure si tolse la t-shirt, scoprendo il petto ampio e niveo, e poi prese a sbottonarsi lentamente i jeans. Stava già ubbidendo agli ordini di Law, per cui aveva deciso che, per quanto gli fosse stato possibile, lo avrebbe fatto un po’ sudare a quel sadico bastardo. Soprattutto perché non trovava giusto il fatto che non si fosse ancora tolto nemmeno un lembo di stoffa.  
Fece scivolare i pantaloni lungo le cosce aitanti e pallide, giù fino alle caviglie, e poi oltre le dita dei piedi, rimanendo con addosso solamente i boxer.  
Avrebbe potuto sfilarseli assieme ai pantaloni, ma non vedeva perché dare a Trafalgar quella soddisfazione.  
Perché proprio non riusciva a non fare il coglione; far incazzare Trafalgar era una delle cose che gli riusciva maledettamente meglio… e nemmeno doveva impegnarsi per farlo.  
«Togliti anche le mutande» lo ammonì Law.  
Le labbra rosse di Kidd si piegarono in un ghigno. C’era qualcosa di assurdamente eccitante nel farlo innervosire. Forse l’idea di avere una certa influenza su di lui pur senza muovere un dito.  
«Hai fretta?»  
«Fossi in te non farei troppo l’arrogante, Eustass» lo avvisò.  
Law continuò a non sorridere e a mantenere quel suo sguardo tagliente.  
Se avesse potuto vedersi da fuori, con occhio estraneo, Kidd avrebbe quasi trovato strano il fatto che gli occhi metallici di Trafalgar puntati sul proprio corpo nudo e vulnerabile, il suo sguardo tagliente e l’atteggiamento autoritario lo eccitavano a morte come un masochista della peggior specie. Ma si guardava bene dall’ammetterlo.  
Quando lo aveva scoperto la prima volta stentava a credere che potesse essere possibile una cosa del genere; che sentirsi, in un certo senso, esposto davanti a quegli occhi e a quel modo di fare dispotico potesse rivelarsi eccitante. Inizialmente si era chiesto che cosa ci fosse in lui di tanto sbagliato, come poteva essere possibile che un tipo come lui, dal carattere burbero e orgoglioso, potesse eccitarsi _anche_ a quel modo. Poi gli era bastata qualche ricerca sull’argomento per rendersi conto che non ci fosse _nulla_ di anomalo, che era solo un modo _alternativo_ di vivere la propria vita sessuale e che, anzi, poteva essere anche un modo per testare la fiducia che si aveva nel proprio partner, considerato il fatto che gran parte del gioco si basava su quella.  
Mantenne gli occhi d’ambra fissi in quelli di Law e, quasi meccanicamente, come se il solo sguardo dell’altro lo avesse costretto, si sfilò anche i boxer, rimanendo completamente nudo.  
«Ora sdraiati» gli disse perentorio.  
Kidd lanciò un’occhiata al letto a due piazze, scorgendovi fissate alla testiera un paio di polsiere in cuoio nero, unite fra loro da una spessa catena, entrambe con un anello in metallo. Sapeva fin troppo bene a cosa servissero.  
Certo, avrebbe potuto mandare a fare in culo Trafalgar seduta stante, ma non era davvero _così_ stronzo da mandare a puttane il _gioco_. Sapeva ci fossero delle regole implicite a cui attenersi; regole che non gli andavano minimamente a genio, considerato il suo carattere ben poco malleabile e accondiscendente.  
Gli rivolse semplicemente una delle sue tipiche occhiate in cagnesco, di chi odiava ricevere ordini. Eppure si sdraiò, lasciandosi poi ammanettare, ma non senza opporre una certa resistenza per rendere il compito più difficile a Law.  
Quest’ultimo, una volta infilati i polsi di Kidd all’interno delle polsiere, strinse saldamente le fibbie, senza metterci troppa delicatezza e godendosi l’espressione irritata e un ringhio di fastidio di Eustass quando questo avvertì il cuoio sfregare sulla pelle chiara.  
«Magari la prossima volta ci penserai due volte prima di farmi incazzare».  
E Kidd sapeva bene quanto Law fosse di parola. Specialmente in quelle circostanze, in cui il controllo spettava solo e unicamente a lui.  
_Fottuto sadico._  
A quel punto, Law afferrò un collare in pelle, dotato di diversi anelli in metallo. Si ritrasse, tirandosi su con la schiena, e osservò Kidd dall’alto.  
Nemmeno gli disse o chiese niente, semplicemente Law fece scivolare il collare attorno al collo di Kidd e infilò le cinghie nelle rispettive fibbie.  
«Strozzami e ti ammazzo» gli disse in tono minaccioso.  
Law assottigliò lo sguardo, per nulla spaventato da quella minaccia, e finì di stringere al punto giusto le cinghie.  
«Non credo tu sia nella _posizione_ per dare ordini. E se non sbaglio ti sei già trovato altre volte ad indossare un collare – gli ricordò – Perciò sta’ zitto, o giuro che ti ficco in bocca un bavaglio. O il mio cazzo, se preferisci».  
Era vero, quella non era la prima volta che si ritrovava con un collare stretto al collo. Ne era sempre uscito illeso, salvo giusto qualche piccola abrasione a causa dello sfregamento. Eppure, per quanto intimamente si fidasse di Law, non poteva fare a meno di ricordargli di non soffocarlo. Un po’ per timore, un po’ perché ci trovava gusto nel farlo incazzare, nonostante sapesse che poi ne avrebbe pagate le conseguenze.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si ritrovò sdraiato supino sul materasso, con le braccia tese sopra la testa e i polsi immobilizzati, fissati alla testiera del letto.  
Poi Law afferrò da terra un paio di cavigliere e di cosciali – anch’essi dotati di anelli – e due cinghie in cuoio, alle estremità delle quali erano presenti dei ganci metallici, e si portò in ginocchio, fra le gambe di Kidd.  
«Tu sei un fottuto pazzo, Trafalgar – gli disse, quando vide quegli attrezzi e quell’asta di metallo non molto rassicurante che univa i cosciali – Non spererai davvero che me li faccia metter—».  
«Fa’ silenzio! – lo interruppe, poggiando in una maniera paurosamente delicata le mani sulle ginocchia dell’altro, mentre lo sguardo freddo e intimidatorio era puntato in quegli occhi d’ambra – Ti conviene farteli mettere, se non vuoi che ti lasci ammanettato qui per un tempo indefinito» lo minacciò.  
Non c’era la minima ironia nel suo tono e quegli occhi metallici e lo sguardo severo ne erano la conferma.  
Diceva sul serio, Kidd poteva leggerglielo in quegli occhi freddi e ne aveva avuto la conferma una volta, quando aveva fatto incazzare oltremodo Trafalgar, il quale per punirlo lo aveva lasciato ammanettato e immobilizzato al letto per un tempo indefinito.  
Oltretutto, sentiva che le mani di Law, poggiate sulle sue ginocchia, avrebbero potuto benissimo spalancargli le cosce nonostante avesse provato ad opporre resistenza. Perché quel figlio di puttana, per quanto potesse sembrare magro e slanciato, aveva una notevole forza nelle braccia.  
Avvertì un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.  
Detestava l’idea di assecondarlo e sottostare ai suoi ordini, ma era pur vero che non ci teneva particolarmente a trascorrere tutta la sua vita ammanettato a quel letto. Oltretutto, ormai aveva accettato di stare ai suoi ordini nel momento esatto in cui si era fatto coinvolgere in quel gioco.  
«Trafalgar, giuro su Dio che se osi oltrepassare il limite, appena mi libererai da queste fottute manette ti sfondo a sangue il culo».  
Law gli rivolse un’occhiata tagliente, dall’alto verso il basso, viste le posizioni in cui si trovavano.  
«Se non ti fidi di me possiamo anche piantarla qui – gli disse lapidario – O, nel caso tu voglia continuare e non te la sentissi più di andare avanti, puoi sempre usare la parola di sicurezza» aggiunse scaltro, quasi provocatorio.  
«Col cazzo!» fu la risposta diretta e piuttosto esaustiva.  
Come previsto. Law sapeva fin troppo bene che quel borioso di Eustass non avrebbe mai preso a calci il proprio orgoglio – almeno, non più di quanto avesse già fatto fin’ora – dicendo la parola di sicurezza, sapeva benissimo che per lui sarebbe stato come ammettere la propria sconfitta. E poi, puntualmente se la dimenticava.  
Tanto orgoglioso quanto ingenuo, perché per quanto Kidd potesse avere un carattere forte, spesso si scordava di avere a che fare con un individuo astuto e, molte volte, manipolatore come Trafalgar.  
Allora Law gli fece indossare anche i cosciali e le cavigliere, agganciando queste ultime alle prime tramite gli appositi moschettoni. In questo modo, Kidd si ritrovò a gambe piegate – con i talloni costretti vicino alle cosce – ed era per lui impossibile chiuderle, data la presenza della sbarra in metallo. Poi Law prese le due cinghie in cuoio, agganciando le estremità al collare e poi agli anelli presenti sulla sbarra, in modo tale da costringere l’altro a mantenere le gambe piegate verso il petto e il culo esposto.  
Questa volta, Law si era proprio sbizzarrito con gli attrezzi. Nulla a che vedere con le prime volte in cui si erano addentrati nel mondo del bondage. La prima volta, infatti, Law si era semplicemente limitato ad ammanettarlo durante il sesso. Ma la cosa non si era discostata poi molto dal classico sesso vanilla. Solamente diverse sessioni dopo avevano iniziato ad utilizzare altri strumenti e a sperimentare nuove pratiche.  
«Ora che mi hai immobilizzato puoi levarti quei cazzo di vestiti!»  
Law fece scrocchiare sonoramente il collo, lasciando sfarfallare gli occhi, spazientito e irritato.  
«Proprio non ce la fai a non farmi incazzare – sibilò – Ma, d’altronde, sarai solamente tu a rimetterci. Questo lo sai, vero?!» domandò retorico, tirandogli un sonoro schiaffo sulla natica e gustandosi il sussulto di Kidd.  
Poi il chirurgo si allontanò, dirigendosi verso l’armadio, rigorosamente dotato di uno specchio, cosicché Kidd avesse potuto vedere in che condizioni umilianti si trovasse.  
«Dove cazzo vai, Trafalgar?»  
Quello non gli rispose. Semplicemente, aprì l’armadio e si chinò verso una scatola, scomparendo dalla vista di Kidd. Quest’ultimo tentò di sporgersi e sollevare la testa per vedere cos’altro si fosse inventato quel sadico, ma le manette e il collare gli impedirono di muoversi liberamente. Anzi, quando tentò di sollevare più del dovuto la testa, avverti il cuoio sfregare contro la pelle chiara, procurandogli un leggero bruciore. Riuscì solamente a notare la propria posizione imbarazzante riflessa nello specchio: le gambe spalancate e il culo alla totale mercé di Law, il quale avrebbe potuto farne ciò che voleva, in qualsiasi istante, senza che lui potesse muovere un muscolo.  
Vedere riflessa la propria immagine in quella posizione gli procurò sensazioni contrastanti, perché per quanto potesse essere umiliante e renderlo di fatto impotente, il pensiero di essere nelle mani di Trafalgar lo eccitava a morte.  
L’idea di mettere lo specchio di fronte al letto era stata proprio di quel depravato di Law, il quale all’apparenza sembrava essere un tipo frigido e tradizionale. Invece era stato proprio lui a proporlo a Kidd, perché al contrario suo non aveva problemi a dire quanto gli piacesse scopare – e farsi scopare, soprattutto – davanti allo specchio. E non certo per vedere la propria faccia, quella la conosceva a memoria.  
Pochi attimi dopo, vide Trafalgar riemergere nel suo campo visivo, ma ciò che teneva in mano non lo rassicurò per niente. Detestava quello strumento. E non perché facesse male. O, per lo meno, nulla di insopportabile.  
Gli occhi d’ambra si spalancarono appena.  
«Sei un cazzo di stronzo»  
«Rilassati, non la terrai tutto il tempo – lo rassicurò – Anche se il _quanto_ dipende da te» aggiunse.  
L’idea della cintura di castità l’aveva avuta quel sadico bastardo – tanto per cambiare. Era uno degli strumenti che meglio rappresentava le sue manie di controllo e il suo non troppo velato sadismo.  
Inizialmente, durante le prime sessioni, Law si divertiva semplicemente a masturbarlo, portandolo quasi al culmine per poi negargli l’orgasmo. Solamente quando riteneva fosse giunto il momento o, più esattamente, quando riteneva che Kidd se lo _meritasse_ , allora glielo concedeva. Ma a quel modo, Kidd aveva sempre e comunque un minimo margine di controllo, cosa che a Trafalgar non andava sempre particolarmente a genio. Per quel motivo si era dato alla ricerca di quello strumento tanto detestato da Eustass.  
Di per sé non aveva molto a che fare con le classiche cinture di castità tipiche dell’immaginario comune. Il modello che aveva scelto Law si adattava alle misure di Kidd ed era composto sostanzialmente da due elementi, entrambi completamente d’acciaio. Il primo consisteva in un anello dal diametro di cinque centimetri, sulla cui circonferenza erano presenti due piccoli fori poco distanti l’uno dall’altro e tra i quali vi era un perno di bloccaggio lungo non più di tre centimetri, posto nella parte superiore. Il secondo, invece, era costituito da una sorta di gabbia tubolare dalla forma fallica, leggermente ricurva verso il basso, formata da sottili aste, che partivano da un anello posto alla base, e si univano poi sulla punta. Saldate sulla base della gabbia vi erano due piccole aste, da incastrare poi nei fori presenti sul primo anello, e un piccolo cilindretto, anch’esso saldato, posto fra le due asticelle, dentro al quale poter poi infilare il perno di bloccaggio.  
Non vi erano particolari controindicazioni nell’indossare una cintura di castità. L’importante era non tenerla per più di un paio d’ore ed inserirla correttamente. E su questo, la precisione quasi maniacale di Law e le sue conoscenze mediche tornavano parecchio utili.  
Kidd non poté comunque fare a meno di irrigidirsi appena, nonostante si fidasse ciecamente dell’altro. Ostentò una certa riluttanza, rivolgendo a Trafalgar l’ennesima occhiataccia, ma quel principio d’erezione fra le gambe tradì la sua espressione.  
_Merda_.  
Law osservò la virilità di Kidd e poi il suo volto.  
«Nemmeno ti ho toccato e hai già il cazzo in tiro – gli fece notare, quasi con scherno, percorrendo con l’indice tutta la lunghezza della sua virilità – Ed è un peccato, perché sai bene che ora dovrò fartelo abbassare, dal momento che non potrei mai metterti la gabbia in queste condizioni».  
Kidd imprecò. Sapeva bene cosa volesse dire, Law conosceva i giusti metodi per farglielo tornare moscio. Infatti, i suoi sospetti si concretizzarono nel momento in cui Law afferrò da terra il _cane_ 1  
«Cristo» inveì, strattonando le braccia quel minimo che le polsiere gli consentirono.  
Quei momenti erano gli unici in cui detestava avere il cazzo duro. E pensare che Law non lo aveva nemmeno toccato, ancora.  
«Quasi mi dispiace per te – disse Law – _Quasi_ » precisò poi, passandosi la bacchetta di rattan fra le dita di una mano e pregustando già il divertimento.  
«Sei un pezzo di merd—».  
Kidd nemmeno riuscì a concludere quella frase, perché Law, con un movimento ben calibrato del polso, lasciò impattare il cane contro la pelle chiara della natica destra.  
Eustass strinse i denti e inspirò sonoramente, per poi mordersi il labbro inferiore. Sussultò istintivamente quando avvertì la bacchetta colpire la pelle e tentò di ritrarsi, ma la posizione glielo impedì.  
Non è che Kidd fosse un grande fan del dolore fisico. Per lo meno, non di quello estremo. Non era quello che la gente avrebbe definito masochista – al contrario di Trafalgar, al quale non dispiaceva né riceverlo né provocarlo durante le loro sessioni – però riusciva a ben sopportarlo.  
Per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare, l’idea di essere in balia di quel sadico e che potesse fare di lui ciò che meglio credeva, nonostante tutto gli procurava un incontrollabile senso di eccitazione. E un po’ si odiava per questo, perché non concepiva come potesse essere possibile che a lui, certe volte, piacesse essere sottomesso. Era una cosa che ancora stentava a credere e accettare, per quanto quella sottomissione avvenisse solo e unicamente fra le lenzuola.  
Non che fosse una sottomissione a tutti gli effetti, considerato il fatto che Kidd non era certo la persona più accondiscendente, mansueta e paziente. Certo, in quelle circostanze gli piaceva l’idea di non avere il controllo su di sé e aveva concesso più di una volta a Law di legarlo, ma in tutto quello non se ne stava _mai_ in silenzio ad obbedire ad ogni ordine per rendere a Trafalgar le cose più semplici. Era ben consapevole che contraddirlo e non sottostare ai suoi ordini equivaleva ad un aumento di umiliazione e punizioni, ma era disposto a sopportarle pur di non abbassarsi e ricoprire il ruolo del perfetto _slave_.  
E ad entrambi andava bene così. E forse era per quello che ogni loro sessione era più che soddisfacente. Sia che fosse Kidd a dominare, o che fosse Trafalgar.  
Comparve subito una linea rossa in rilievo sulla pelle chiara, in corrispondenza della frustata.  
Law la osservò, soddisfatto. Un ghigno a piegargli le labbra. Inclinò leggermente il collo di lato, fissando intensamente il culo esposto di Kidd. Legato com’era, avrebbe potuto fargli di tutto ed Eustass non avrebbe potuto minimamente ribellarsi.  
Sorrise sinistro.  
«Pensi di andare avanti o vuoi continuare a contemplare il mio culo?!» domandò retorico Kidd.  
Per quanto da una parte trovasse assurdamente eccitante quella situazione, dall’altra provava quasi una sorta di disagio, quasi vergogna, a trovarsi completamente nudo ed esposto davanti a Law, ancora totalmente vestito. Era come se quella situazione lo innervosisse, in un certo senso. Ma al tempo stesso, quel senso di vergogna paradossalmente lo eccitava a morte.  
Law, in tutta risposta, come se fosse in adorazione, fece scorrere indice e medio sulla pelle tesa delle natiche, arrivando quasi a sfiorare l’apertura esposta di Kidd. Quest’ultimo ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena. In quel modo non gli si sarebbe mai abbassato il cazzo.  
«Sai, Eustass, il tuo culo sembra proprio fatto apposta per il caning. Hai la pelle così chiara e delicata – lo schernì – Sembra quella di un bambino» aggiunse divertito, continuando a fissare il suo fondoschiena, senza mai togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
Kidd digrignò i denti.  
Uno, se non l’unico, aspetto che ancora faticava ad accettare di quelle pratiche era l’ _umiliazione_. E Law era dannatamente bravo, tanto che sembrava risultargli naturale. Vedeva la sua espressione soddisfatta e divertita mentre contemplava il suo culo come se fosse stata un’opera d’arte da esporre in un museo.  
Strattonò i polsi e tentò di abbassare le gambe, nonostante sapeva fosse per lui impossibile.  
«Piantala di fissarmi!»  
Forse, Kidd si pentì di aver usato quel tono perentorio. _Forse_. Perché nel vedere come quel sorriso divertito di Trafalgar scomparve all’istante e il suo sguardo divenne nuovamente glaciale, non poté fare a meno di provare l’ennesimo brivido di eccitazione.  
Allora Law, con l’indice dell’altra mano, incurvò appena il cane per poi lasciarlo un istante dopo, facendolo impattare contro l’altra natica, questa volta con più forza e cattiveria.  
Eustass sobbalzò appena, per quanto le costrizioni glielo potessero concedere, e inspirò sonoramente a denti stretti.  
«Non so quanto ti convenga farmi incazzare – disse paurosamente serio Law, ora con il tessuto teso dei jeans all’altezza del cavallo – Sai bene che non sono un tipo molto paziente».  
«Se non sei paziente allora slegami oppure piantala di fissarmi e fa’ qualcos—»  
Law gli diede un’altra bacchettata ancora più forte della precedente, quanto bastò per far comparire all’istante l’ennesimo segno rosso.  
«Cristo!» imprecò Kidd stringendo i pugni, colto alla sprovvista.  
Questa volta gli aveva fatto male sul serio, tanto che il rosso strinse istintivamente i pugni conficcandosi le unghie nei polpastrelli.  
Almeno, a furia di beccarsi bacchettate, il cazzo gli si era abbassato. Anche se non sapeva quanto gioirne.  
«Ora che mi si è ammosciato sarai contento… puoi mettermi _quella cosa_ » gli disse con una certa riluttanza, riferendosi alla cintura di castità.  
Si pentì immediatamente di aver aperto bocca quando vide Law assottigliare lo sguardo, per poi socchiudere gli occhi e far scrocchiare l’osso del collo inclinandolo verso sinistra, come se avesse voluto ribadire il concetto che non spettava a lui dare ordini.  
_Merda._  
E infatti. Si sentì colpire per l’ennesima volta la natica con il cane e avvertì la pelle andargli a fuoco.  
Proprio non riusciva a non impartire ordini, era più forte di lui.  
«Questa era per ricordarti, ancora una volta, che quello col culo all’aria e che potrebbe _non_ essere scopato sei tu» lo minacciò, consapevole che, per quanto Kidd ostentasse la sua fierezza, rimanere insoddisfatto per lui era sicuramente la tortura peggiore.  
Law lo vide tentare di mascherare l’espressione corrucciata e ghignò internamente.  
«’fanculo» sussurrò Kidd a denti stretti.  
«Hai detto qualcosa?»  
«No» fu la risposta seccata.  
Poi lasciò scattare ancora il cane contro la sua natica.  
«Cazzo! E questo per cos’era?»  
«Non mi pare di aver bisogno di una motivazione per fustigarti. Se ho voglia di prenderti a bacchettate lo faccio» precisò.  
Poi, finalmente, afferrò la cintura di castità 2 ; con cura e attenzione – come chi sapeva esattamente ciò che stava facendo – fece passare i testicoli di Eustass attraverso il primo anello d’acciaio, dopodiché infilò la sua virilità all’interno della gabbia, per poi incastrare le asticelle con i rispettivi fori e infilare il perno di bloccaggio nell’apposito cilindretto. Infine, Law bloccò il tutto con un lucchetto, che incastrò in un foro posto all’estremità del perno.   
In questo modo Kidd non poteva avere erezioni o, più precisamente, nel caso in cui gli fosse tornato il cazzo duro avrebbe dovuto patire per lo più una sofferenza psicologica, dal momento in cui la gabbia impediva fisicamente di avere un’erezione totale. E Law non vedeva l’ora di vedere Kidd implorarlo.  
Si mise al collo la chiave del lucchetto, afferrandola fra pollice e indice e mostrandola all’altro.  
«Questa la tengo io».  
Poi se la infilò sotto la maglia e Kidd la vide scomparire, pensando a quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che quel sadico bastardo la usasse per togliergli quel maledetto strumento.  
Successivamente, Trafalgar si posizionò dinnanzi a Kidd, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia, e si concesse qualche secondo per ammirare dall’alto quell’ _opera d’arte_. In seguito si sfilò la maglietta, quasi con lentezza, scoprendo la pelle ambrata, i muscoli definiti e il petto disegnato da tatuaggi. Poi prese a slacciarsi i pantaloni, mentre fissava Eustass negli occhi, leggendovi una certa impazienza – come se poi, legato com’era, avesse potuto fare qualcosa.  
Kidd deglutì quando vide il bottone dei jeans sfilarsi di scatto dall’asola, permettendo ai due lembi di separarsi, mostrando le linee degli addominali obliqui e quella sottile di peluria nera scomparire sotto i boxer. Ne seguì la traiettoria con lo sguardo, fino a posare gli occhi sul tessuto teso dell’intimo.  
«Per avere il cazzo così duro significa che nemmeno tu stai più nella pelle – gli fece notare – E pensare che mi hai solo legato» tentò di schernirlo.  
Ma quel tentativo fallì miseramente, perché Law non sembrava essere minimamente toccato da quella provocazione. Soprattutto perché si stava già immaginando lo spettacolo.  
«Almeno io se ho voglia di masturbarmi, posso farlo – lo guardò negli occhi color ambra, paurosamente serio – Lo stesso vale se ho voglia di ficcartelo in gola… o di _sporcarti_ quel bel faccino».  
L’altro deglutì, consapevole di quanto quelle parole fossero vere.  
Poi Law portò indice e medio alle labbra di Kidd, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo di superiorità da quello dell’altro, come se avesse voluto sfidarlo e vedere fino a che punto Eustass avrebbe retto quella tensione. Perché, per quanto Kidd potesse essere orgoglioso e avere un forte temperamento, certe volte non poteva fare a meno di capitolare davanti a quello sguardo serio, tagliente e penetrante, che sembrava volesse annientare la sua dignità.  
«E ora succhia» gli disse perentorio Law.  
Ma Kidd rimase impassibile, continuando a sfidarlo con gli occhi.  
«Pensi di mantenere quel tuo sguardo borioso ancora per molto?» domandò con una punta di divertimento il chirurgo.  
Kidd non disse nulla, ma per Law fu sufficiente quel silenzio come risposta.  
«Bene, allora. Vorrà dire che ti leverò quell’espressione del cazzo a _modo mio_ – disse serio – Non pentirtene» sussurrò poi al suo orecchio.  
«Tsk».  
Law si portò nuovamente su con la schiena.  
«Sai quanto odio ripetermi – gli ricordò – ma te lo ordinerò un’altra volta: succhia» e questa volta suonò, se possibile, ancora più perentorio di prima, tanto che Kidd decise di accogliere quella _richiesta_.  
Schiuse le labbra rosse, lasciando che quelle dita affusolate gli riempissero la bocca, e iniziò a succhiare quelle falangi, facendovi roteare attorno la lingua di tanto in tanto. E il tutto senza mai distogliere gli occhi d’ambra da quelli grigi dell’altro.  
Trafalgar si beò di quella visione, immaginando come sarebbe stato se al posto delle proprie dita ci fosse stato altro.  
«Non è come vederti succhiare il mio cazzo, ma anche questo è divertente a modo suo» lo schernì, estraendo di colpo le dita dalla sua bocca.  
Kidd fece una smorfia palesemente irritata quando avvertì quelle falangi abbandonare le sue labbra. Smorfia che cancellò dalla propria faccia quando sentì le dita di Trafalgar poggiarsi sui suoi testicoli.  
Law cominciò ad accarezzarli lentamente con tutte le dita, palpandoli senza fargli male e massaggiandoli. Poi scese verso il basso, sfregando e ponendo una certa pressione sulla zona del perineo. Continuò a strofinarla con le dita umide di saliva, sfiorando di tanto in tanto l’apertura, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Kidd.  
Quest’ultimo ostentò l’espressione più indifferente che potesse assumere, perché di dare una soddisfazione a Law non se ne parlava. Almeno, non così presto. Eppure, fece non poca fatica, perché quel bastardo sapeva meglio di lui dove toccarlo, con quanta intensità e dove fossero i suoi punti più sensibili. E quello sguardo metallico e severo non era certo d’aiuto.  
La virilità iniziava già a fargli un po’ male, dal momento che la gabbia gli impediva di avere un’erezione completa. Ma, nonostante quello, sentiva già le viscere contorcersi e i muscoli della propria apertura contrarsi, come se stesse aspettando qualcosa che avrebbe tardato ad arrivare. Perché lo sapeva, sapeva che Law non gli avrebbe dato così presto ciò che anelava, che molto probabilmente lo avrebbe condotto sull’orlo dell’esasperazione, dal momento che spesso era così che si eccitava: vedere Kidd sospirare di attesa, supplicarlo di liberarlo, gli faceva venire il cazzo duro come un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale. E, giusto perché _adorava_ infierire, gli sbatteva davanti agli occhi la propria eccitazione, senza che Kidd potesse muovere un solo muscolo e toccarla come avrebbe voluto, giusto per rimarcare chi dei due avesse il controllo.  
Law continuò a toccarlo, prima lungo la spaccatura delle natiche, poi seguendo la linea circolare dell’ano. Prese a sfregare energicamente i polpastrelli sull’anello di muscoli, ma senza mai penetrarlo, tastando ogni terminazione nervosa e lasciando Kidd decisamente insoddisfatto e insofferente, accrescendo man mano le sue aspettative. E nel praticare quella piacevolissima tortura, Law si infilò sfacciatamente l’altra mano nei boxer e afferrò la propria erezione, cominciando a masturbarsi distrattamente davanti agli occhi di Eustass, il quale lo guardava quasi in adorazione, potendo solo immaginare cosa si celasse sotto al tessuto dell’intimo. Ma già solo l’espressione di Trafalgar – gli occhi assottigliati fissi nei suoi e lo sguardo liquido – mentre aveva iniziato a fotterlo con un dito e si masturbava, bastavano a farlo eccitare a morte.  
Poteva benissimo immaginarlo il cazzo duro di Law stretto nella sua mano tatuata, le dita e i polpastrelli che di tanto in tanto strofinavano il glande arrossato. Quel glande che Kidd avrebbe volentieri succhiato in quel momento.  
Dovette mordersi l’interno della guancia per non emettere alcun gemito, e nel farlo trovò non poche difficoltà, perché quel pezzo di merda sapeva _esattamente_ come e dove toccarlo. Oltretutto sentiva i muscoli contrarsi e qualcosa annodarsi all’altezza del basso ventre, ma la cintura gli impediva di avere un’erezione totale e le costrizioni non gli avrebbero comunque permesso di masturbarsi. O di piegare a novanta Trafalgar e scoparselo fino a farlo svenire.  
«Ti vedo già in difficoltà, Eustass – disse Law, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo e arrestare i propri movimenti – Sai bene che mi basterebbe sentire un paio di parole magiche, dette come si deve, e ti libererei all’istante dalla gabbia».  
Kidd non si sarebbe mai piegato. O, per lo meno, non così presto. L’unico potere che aveva in quel momento era far attendere Law, farlo aspettare ancora prima di _supplicarlo_ di liberargli il cazzo e scoparlo. Trafalgar avrebbe dovuto sudare ancora un po’ prima di annientargli l’orgoglio.  
«Col cazzo! Fottiti».  
L’altro, con una calma inquietante, si sfilò la mano dai boxer, guardò Kidd con sufficienza e di colpo estrasse la falange dalla sua apertura, procurando al rosso un leggero fastidio. Poi afferrò nuovamente il cane e lo fece scorrere su una natica di Eustass, prima di colpirlo ancora con un movimento secco.  
«Sbagliato – lo ammonì, paurosamente serio e con sguardo cupo – la parola giusta è _fottimi_. Ma non importa. Ti farò passare la voglia di farmi incazzare con quel tuo orgoglio del cazzo» e sorrise.  
Il brivido che attraversò le viscere di Eustass non fu certo riconducibile alla paura. Si chiese, per l’ennesima volta, perché fosse così disturbato da trovare eccitante quella situazione e quello sguardo severo, ma in quei momenti gli andava benissimo così.  
Poi vide Law scendere dal letto e dirigersi verso l’armadio senza alcuna fretta, come se Kidd non fosse ancora immobilizzato sul letto e col culo all’aria. Tentò di affacciarsi, ma le imbragature gli impedivano ancora di muoversi. Riuscì solo a scorgere la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio e notò solamente le natiche segnate dalle innumerevoli frustate e la propria apertura leggermente dilatata. Non guardò la sua faccia, di quella poco gli importava. Vedendosi allo specchio, legato in quella posizione, l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era a quando Law si fosse deciso a liberarlo, o per lo meno, a darsi da fare e a scoparlo come si doveva, a concedergli di godere a pieno fino a fargli dimenticare il proprio nome.  
Aveva già accettato l’idea di ricoprire la parte del sottomesso, come minimo Trafalgar avrebbe dovuto ripagarlo al meglio. Anche se, doveva ammetterlo, ci stava riuscendo perfettamente, poiché il modo in cui quel sadico pianificava ogni cosa, ogni suo gesto, ogni suo sguardo severo, ogni parola, era in grado di fargli trarre piacere da quelle situazioni _umilianti_. Non era tanto l’idea di farsi scopare ad eccitarlo a morte, quanto piuttosto l’idea di non avere il controllo di sé, che il proprio piacere sessuale dipendesse unicamente dalla volontà – o dai capricci – di Law. Una sottomissione e un dolore per lo più mentali che fisici.  
«E ora cosa cazzo ti stai inventando?» domandò Kidd.  
«Non dirmi che hai paura?»  
Poi Law ricomparve alla sua vista con in mano un’altra scatola, il cui contenuto era ben noto ad entrambi. Si portò nuovamente sul letto, senza perdere l’occasione di contemplare ancora una volta il povero Eustass.  
Quest’ultimo notò la scatola.  
_Merda_.  
Il chirurgo la aprì e ne estrasse il contenuto.  
_Anal beads_ : uno strumento nemmeno troppo elaborato ma perfetto se si voleva stimolare qualcuno che avesse addosso una gabbia di castità e condurlo sull’orlo della pazzia. Una serie di sfere in metallo disposte in ordine crescente – la cui più grande misurava un diametro di circa cinque centimetri – e poste a distanza regolare l’una dall’altra mediante una serie di asticelle in metallo, in modo da poter inserire e sfilare lo strumento in un solo movimento e a proprio piacimento.  
Kidd lo adorava e lo detestava allo stesso tempo, poiché quel gioco simulava esattamente l’atto della penetrazione, ma al contempo lo odiava perché non gli dava esattamente la stessa soddisfazione che riceveva quando era il cazzo di Trafalgar a scoparlo. E adesso che non poteva venire – se non col benestare di Law – lo odiava ancora di più.  
Poi Law afferrò la boccetta di lubrificante – anch’essa custodita nella scatola – versandone la quantità sufficiente su ogni sfera, serrò le dita attorno ad esse e col palmo della mano iniziò a spalmarlo su ognuna, facendo scorrere la mano dall’alto in basso e poi a ritroso, con movimenti lenti, proprio come faceva prima con la propria virilità.  
Kidd si ritrovò inevitabilmente ad osservarlo, rapito, pensando a quanto avrebbe desiderato che in quella mano ci fosse stata la propria virilità. Sentì le proprie labbra aride, il fiato spezzato a metà e l’eccitazione divampare nelle proprie viscere.  
Trafalgar si tirò su con le ginocchia, si posizionò di fronte a Kidd e con le dita unte di lubrificante inumidì la sua apertura, strofinando le falangi sull’anello di muscoli.  
Eustass provò un leggero sollievo, come se quel minimo tocco significasse già molto per uno nelle sue condizioni. E in un certo senso era così.  
Avvertì quelle dita allontanarsi ed essere rimpiazzate dal sex toy. Rabbrividì al contatto gelido con la prima sfera di metallo. Si passò la lingua fra le labbra secche, sperando in cuor suo che Trafalgar gli desse al più presto quello che tanto anelava, ma quel bastardo aveva deciso di indugiare. Lasciò scorrere su e giù lo strumento, facendo strusciare ogni sfera contro il suo orifizio, lentamente, lasciandogli tutto il tempo di recepire ogni sensazione, il metallo freddo e la durezza di ogni sfera premuta appena contro la sua apertura. E Kidd non poté fare a meno di contrarre i muscoli al passaggio di ognuna, come se il suo fosse stato un riflesso incondizionato.  
Law ovviamente non se lo lasciò sfuggire e sulle sue labbra fece subito capolino un ghigno di scherno.  
Solo qualche secondo più tardi Kidd se ne accorse, rendendosi conto di essere osservato dall’espressione derisoria di Law e non poté fare a meno di provare una punta di umiliazione. Ma in quel momento Trafalgar lo aveva portato ad un livello tale di eccitazione che decise di ignorare quella sensazione.  
_Bastardo_.  
«Vedo che alla fine te l’ho tolta quell’espressione da borioso del cazzo» gli fece notare, continuando a strofinare il _giocattolo_ contro l’anello di muscoli.  
E a quelle parole Kidd non seppe davvero come ribattere, perché in tutta onestà si ritrovò a dare mentalmente ragione a quello stronzo. Era talmente concentrato a godere di quei tocchi che si era totalmente scordato di tenere testa a Trafalgar.  
Cristo, come lo detestava. No, in realtà non lo detestava, perché altrimenti non si sarebbe mai fatto legare a quel modo, non si sarebbe mai messo completamente nelle mani di un’altra persona che non fosse se stessa e non si sarebbe mai fatto fare quelle cose, con tanto di umiliazione.  
«Fottiti, Trafalgar—»  
Riuscì solamente a pronunciare quelle parole, perché l’altro, inaspettatamente, infilò la prima sfera nel suo orifizio, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di prepararsi. Semplicemente, lo affondò nella sua carne con un movimento secco e deciso.  
Kidd strinse i denti e inspirò sonoramente.  
« _Cristo_ , mi hai fatto male» sbraitò.  
Law lo guardò e in tutta risposta spinse più a fondo il sex toy, fino a giungere alla seconda sfera. Ma questa volta si premurò di essere _leggermente_ più delicato.  
«Cosa sei, un verginello? – lo schernì – Ti faccio notare che di solito ci entra il mio cazzo. E non mi pare tu ti sia mai lamentato. _Anzi_!»  
Kidd gli rivolse l’ennesima occhiataccia, ma ridotto com’era risultò poco credibile.  
Giunto a quel punto, sentiva che senza quella gabbia sarebbe potuto venire nel giro di pochi minuti. Oltretutto, iniziava anche ad avvertire gli arti dolergli leggermente per la posizione costretta in cui si trovava ormai da tempo.  
Non sapeva nemmeno quanto tempo fosse passato. A dire il vero poco gli importava. Però, oltre a quelle sensazioni di piacere ed eccitazione estrema, ormai percepiva anche un leggero formicolio ai piedi e alle mani. Eppure era un connubio che non gli dispiaceva per niente.  
Ma anche se così non fosse stato, non avrebbe mai utilizzato la parola di sicurezza. Law lo sapeva. Sapeva bene quanto fosse difficile e arduo infrangere l’orgoglio di Kidd, tanto che spesso nemmeno lui ci riusciva. Ma questa volta si era promesso che quell’orgoglio del cazzo glielo avrebbe fatto mettere da parte.  
«Il segreto, _Eustass-ya_ , è rilassarsi» disse sommessamente, estraendo lentamente e quasi del tutto il sex toy per poi reinserirlo nuovamente.  
Lo fece entrare ed uscire diverse volte, ruotando contemporaneamente anche il polso, lasciando a Kidd il tempo di percepire ogni sensazione.  
«Mi rilasserei sicuramente di più se mi liberassi» annaspò.  
Sentiva i muscoli del proprio orifizio contrarsi ogni volta che Trafalgar tirava a sé le anal beads e li sentiva dilatarsi e poi contrarsi nuovamente ogni volta che la sua carne inglobava una sfera.  
A Law bastarono pochi movimenti per farlo abituare a quell’intrusione, così da spingere lo strumento fino in fondo, in modo che anche l’ultima sfera venisse inserita nel suo sfintere.  
«E bravo, Eustass-ya – disse in tono pacato e fintamente amorevole – Non va già meglio?» domandò retorico, quasi divertito.  
Kidd aveva cominciato a respirare affannosamente e a lasciarsi sfuggire qualche gemito roco. Sentiva l’estremità del sex toy stimolargli di tanto in tanto la prostata e una sorta di bruciore invadergli il basso ventre, ma la gabbia gli rendeva dolorosa l’erezione.  
Law lo vide tentare di muovere il bacino e andare incontro alla sua mano, quasi anelasse di più, come se l’unica cosa che desiderava Kidd era che continuasse a stimolare il suo punto più sensibile. Lo osservò e non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse _bello_ , con le palpebre abbassate, la fronte imperlata di sudore, l’espressione sfatta e sconvolta dal piacere, mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore in preda all’eccitazione e respirava affannosamente.  
Trafalgar schioccò due volte la lingua in segno di diniego e arrestò i propri movimenti.  
«Se vuoi qualcosa, basta chiedere» disse severo, come se fosse ovvio, estraendo quasi del tutto le anal beads.  
Kidd si sentì svuotato e, se possibile, ancora più insoddisfatto ma terribilmente eccitato. Sentiva il bisogno urgente di essere riempito di nuovo, possibilmente dal cazzo di Law questa volta. Ne avvertiva terribilmente il desiderio, lo percepiva con ogni fibra del proprio corpo, perché ormai era giunto al punto di non ritorno e per ottenere ciò che tanto voleva non aveva alternative se non dare all’altro quello che tanto desiderava.  
«Avanti. Dillo. So che puoi farcela» disse in tono fintamente comprensivo.  
Kidd si morse l’interno della guancia, mentre continuava a respirare affannosamente.  
Voleva dirlo, davvero. Voleva pronunciare quelle parole che Law voleva sentirsi dire, ma era più forte di lui e l’orgoglio lo bloccava anche il quel momento. Era come se gli stessero ostruendo la gola.  
«Forza, dillo: _voglio che mi scopi_ » lo incalzò, muovendo appena il sex toy e continuando a guardarlo dall’alto della sua posizione.  
Eustass strinse i pugni, fino a conficcarsi le unghie nel palmo delle mani. Non sapeva nemmeno lui se lo stesse facendo per la frustrazione a cui Law lo stava sottoponendo o perché stava per prendere a calci il proprio orgoglio. Probabilmente per entrambe le motivazioni.  
Sentì la seconda sfera affondare nuovamente in lui, piano. Inspirò sonoramente.  
«Mh— Voglio… – strinse i denti e distolse lo sguardo – voglio… che mi scopi».  
Fu più un bisbiglio che un’affermazione.  
Law inclinò appena il capo a sinistra, per nulla soddisfatto.  
«Non ho capito» affondò ulteriormente il sex toy.  
Kidd gemette, senza riuscire a trattenersi. Aumentò la stretta coi pugni e strizzò gli occhi per evitare lo sguardo dell’altro, perché per lui sarebbe stato _troppo_. Inghiottì un grumo di saliva.  
«Voglio… – inspirò ancora, incanalando aria – voglio che mi scopi, Trafalgar».  
Questa volta lo disse di getto, tanto che quasi urlò. Un po’ in preda alla vergogna e un po’ all’umiliazione. Urlò, più per convincere se stesso che quella non fosse stata una supplica, bensì un ordine.  
Non era esattamente come Law se lo era aspettato, e anche se era sembrata più una recita mal riuscita decise che per il momento poteva andargli bene così. Solo il fatto che quell’energumeno borioso avesse deciso di esaudire una sua richiesta era già un traguardo non da poco.  
«E bravo Eustass-ya» gli disse, sfilandogli definitivamente le anal beads.  
Si tolse finalmente i pantaloni e l’intimo, scoprendo l’erezione svettante. Se la prese in mano, strofinandosela oscenamente sotto lo sguardo liquido dell’altro, e puntò il glande già arrossato sul suo orifizio.  
«Hei! Non pensi sia ora di togliermi questa maledetta gabbia? Sto impazzendo» gli fece notare.  
Ma Trafalgar finse di non sentirlo. Poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia di Kidd e spinse in avanti il bacino, entrando in lui lentamente, lasciandogli il tempo di percepire ogni centimetro duro.  
Kidd inarcò la schiena e strinse i pugni senza riuscire a trattenere un gemito nel momento in cui sentì la virilità di Law riempirlo fino in fondo.  
Lo sentì muoversi prima lentamente e poi aumentare il ritmo, affondare in lui con spinte decise e colpire ripetutamente il suo punto più sensibile.  
Non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso e non poté fare a meno di seguire con le iridi i movimenti fluidi del suo basso ventre.  
Gemette ancora quando Trafalgar assestò una spinta più energica, data quasi con rabbia.  
«Toglimela… – ripeté, e questa volta fu quasi una supplica sommessa – Toglimela, cazzo».  
Law sorrise sinistro, mentre continuò ad alternare movimenti rapidi ad altri più lenti e calibrati, ma comunque ben decisi, e nel farlo non si trattenne nemmeno lui dal gemere senza ritegno.  
«In effetti potrei togliertela… se solo me lo chiedessi con più gentilezza».  
Kidd imprecò. Quel sadico aveva davvero un ego smisurato.  
«Sei un figlio di puttan—» avvertì immediatamente Law allontanarsi da lui, facendolo cadere nuovamente in quel limbo di insoddisfazione ed eccitazione.  
Si pentì immediatamente di aver aperto bocca.  
«Come?»  
Kidd deglutì, cercando di sopprimere con tutte le forze quel briciolo di orgoglio che gli era rimasto.  
«N-niente».  
Stranamente, quel tentativo di rimediare fu sufficiente a Law per riprendere da dove aveva interrotto.  
«Lasciami venire…» disse Kidd rocamente, ormai seriamente al limite.  
«Puoi fare di meglio, Eustass» lo provocò.  
Il rosso strizzò gli occhi.  
«Ti prego lasciami venire, cazzo!» urlò frustrato, facendo suonare quella frase a metà fra una supplica e una minaccia.  
«Un’altra volta. E più gentilmente» gli ordinò, toccandogli con una certa delicatezza l’interno coscia.  
Quel tocco gli fece venire la pelle d’oca, soprattutto quando avvertì le dita dell’altro scendere e sfiorargli l’inguine. Fu in quel momento che non ci vide più, ormai giunto al punto di non ritorno e fin troppo esausto per incazzarsi ancora ed ostentare quel poco di orgoglio che gli era rimasto.  
Era troppo anche per uno come lui.  
L’unica cosa che in quell’istante gli premeva – _letteralmente_ – era venire più che preservare il proprio orgoglio.  
«Ti… prego» mugugnò a denti stretti.  
Law si morse il labbro. Sentire Kidd pregarlo lo faceva eccitare a morte. Avrebbe voluto scoparlo ancora e ancora, udire i gemiti di Eustass rimbombargli nella testa, bearsi della sua espressione sfatta e sfinita, del suo sguardo ormai ricolmo di desiderio e aspettativa.  
Un brivido gli percorse la spina dorsale. Diede l’ennesima spinta, affondando in lui quasi con cattiveria.  
_Ancora una volta. Dimmelo di nuovo._  
«Ripeti» ansimò, ormai anche lui al limite.  
Kidd deglutì. Quel figlio di puttana voleva proprio annientarlo e ogni volta si lasciava prendere un po’ troppo la mano.  
Avrebbe potuto pronunciare la parola di sicurezza, ma il farlo sarebbe stata una sconfitta e un’umiliazione ancora più grande, perché sarebbe stato come scappare.  
« _Ti prego_ » ripeté, esasperato.  
Ciò che avvertì pochi istanti dopo fu solamente un ansito roco, quasi un ringhio, e l’orgasmo caldo di Trafalgar colargli fra le natiche nel momento in cui si allontanò da lui, soddisfatto.  
«Trafalgar…» lo richiamò Kidd, tentando di nascondere una certa preoccupazione. Ma Law riuscì comunque a cogliere quella nota di timore nella sua voce.  
«Sta’ tranquillo, Eustass-ya. Non me ne sono certo scordato – gli disse, sfilandosi dal collo la chiave della gabbia – dopotutto, sei stato bravo».  
Infilò la piccola chiave nel lucchetto e poi lo liberò dai componenti della gabbia.  
Per colpa delle costrizioni, quella che aveva Kidd era solo un accenno di erezione, ma gli bastò sentire le dita affusolate di Law accarezzargli i testicoli perché gli si rizzasse nuovamente il cazzo. Ma la cosa più imbarazzante fu che gli bastò avvertire semplicemente il dito medio di Trafalgar risalire lungo la sua virilità, seguire la vena pulsante, sfiorandola appena, giungere alla sommità del glande gonfio e arrossato e poi scendere leggermente, fino a sfregare _delicatamente_ il frenulo, per raggiungere quell’orgasmo che aveva trattenuto per _troppo_ tempo.  
Avvertì il proprio sperma schizzare sul petto e imbrattargli la pelle, mentre un senso di liberazione si irradiò nelle sue viscere come un’esplosione.  
Gli era bastato un tocco leggero come quello per venire, eppure fu uno degli orgasmi più appaganti che avesse mai avuto in tutta la sua esistenza.  
Dopotutto, convenne che ne era valsa la pena di attendere.  
  
  
  
  
Seduto sul letto, si massaggiò i polsi indolenziti e arrossati. Anche se, a dir la verità, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un massaggio un po’ ovunque, vista la posizione per niente comoda in cui era stato costretto per un tempo abbastanza prolungato.  
Sentiva ancora i muscoli delle gambe e delle braccia un po’ intorpiditi e la schiena gli doleva leggermente.  
Law ricomparve sulla soglia di camera con in mano un tubetto di quella che sembrava essere una crema da utilizzare appositamente per le abrasioni di lieve entità.  
«Girati e sdraiati» gli ordinò, avvicinandosi all’altro.  
«Non prendo ordini da te»  
«Ah, davvero? Poco fa sembrava proprio il contrario. E, ti giuro, eri uno spettacolo, Eustass-ya» gli disse, stranamente senza l’intento di provocarlo, ma solo con quello di affermare l’ovvio.  
«Taci, Trafalgar—»  
Law non ascoltò nemmeno, semplicemente lo sospinse, costringendolo a sdraiarsi prono sul materasso.  
Kidd allora decise che, per una volta, poteva anche l’asciar cadere un battibecco e godersi quel piccolo gesto altruista che Law, puntualmente, gli rivolgeva alla fine di ogni loro sessione. Perché, dopotutto, era come se Trafalgar non la considerasse conclusa finché non massaggiava e leniva le parti doloranti e arrossate di Kidd.  
Non è che si sentisse in colpa, semplicemente riteneva che anche quello facesse parte in qualche modo della sessione.  
Perché era vero che una volta liberato dalle costrizioni era come se Kidd si liberasse anche dal ruolo di sottomesso, ma per Law era quasi un dovere – probabilmente dettato anche dal fatto che fosse un medico, alla fine dei conti – alleviargli i fastidi procurati dalle abrasioni e gli indolenzimenti muscolari dovuti alle varie posizioni in cui lo aveva costretto.  
Law versò sulle spalle dell’altro una certa quantità di crema e iniziò a massaggiare i muscoli indolenziti. Passò poi le dita sul collo di Eustass, là dove facevano la loro comparsa una serie di leggere abrasioni.  
Kidd quando avvertì i polpastrelli dell’altro toccargli le piccole scottature, inspirò appena. Ora che il suo corpo si stava rilassando, era come se percepisse il fastidio e quel dolore che l’adrenalina e l’eccitazione non gli avevano fatto percepire in precedenza.  
Strinse i denti e strizzò impercettibilmente gli occhi.  
«Se tu fossi stato fermo invece di preoccuparti e sforzarti di vedere quello che facevo, a quest’ora non ti saresti procurato queste bruciature» gli fece notare Law, continuando a massaggiare e versando ancora un po’ di lozione.  
Kidd ringhiò.  
«E se tu non mi avessi imbragato come fossi un cazzo di manichino, tu ti staresti ancora massaggiando il culo»  
«E io ripeto: non sembrava disdegnassi poi così tanto l’essere immobilizzato e il trovarti totalmente alla mia mercé – questa volta sì che volle provocarlo – _Non_ _prenderò mai ordini da te, Trafalgar!_ Era così, no?» domandò retorico, imitando il tono borioso di Kidd.  
Quello fece per sollevarsi e rivolgergli una delle sue solite occhiate in cagnesco, ma i muscoli doloranti e le mani di Law glielo impedirono e lo costrinsero a sdraiarsi nuovamente.  
Trafalgar gli circondò il collo con una mano, ponendo una certa pressione senza fargli male ma impedendogli di alzare la testa e schiacciandogliela contro il cuscino.  
«Detesto ammetterlo, fottuto sadico, ma nonostante le apparenze sai essere piuttosto forte» digrignò Eustass fra i denti.  
«Risparmia i complimenti per un altro momento»  
«Sappi comunque che la prossima volta non ti andrà così bene» lo minacciò.  
Law ghignò e avvicinò le proprie labbra all’orecchio dell’altro, mentre lo tratteneva ancora per il collo. Respirò profondamente, lasciando che il proprio fiato caldo si schiantasse contro la pelle chiara di Kidd, procurandogli un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.  
«Oh, non vedo l’ora» sussurrò, più serio che mai.

  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
1   
Da pronunciare all’inglese “kein” ed è molto simile alla bacchetta che veniva utilizzata a scuola per punire gli alunni.   
  


2 [Modello descritto](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71ymYtpPyDL._SY741_.jpg) per chi volesse farsi meglio un'idea   
  
  
NdA: allora, volevo scrivere da circa mille anni una bdsm, e credo che questa sia una delle coppie che meglio si sposa con questo tema, se non una delle più interessanti, a mio avviso, da inserire in questo contesto. Quindi ho colto la palla al balzo. Ho impiegato circa un anno per concluderla, fra impegni vari e tutto il lavoro di documentazione.  
Non scrivevo nel fandom di One Piece da altri mille anni, e da brava deficiente faccio comeback con una tematica piuttosto difficile da trattare e con dei personaggiper niente semplici. Ho cercato di mantenere IC Kidd, perché un tipo borioso come lui ammetto che mi ha dato parecchie difficoltà ed è stato piuttosto difficile da gestire, specie verso la fine, in cui ho dovuto costringerlo a crollare. Quindi spero di esserci riuscita almeno un po'.  
Law invece ha fatto tutto da solo.  
E niente, spero abbiate apprezzato queste 14 pagine di porno privo di qualsiasi trama. Alla prossima!   



End file.
